


More Than I Know

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Somewhere Between Kansas and the Open Road [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, Car Accidents, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Rescue, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Sam woke to the familiar sensation of an engine and the feeling of glass against his head and leather beneath his hands. He didn’t bother opening his eyes right away, groggy from sleep and blissfully unaware that anything could possibly be amiss. As the years dragged on, Sam had learned to be lulled asleep by the hum of vehicles and the road rushing by instead of woken by it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Somewhere Between Kansas and the Open Road [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	More Than I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kidnapping

Sam woke to the familiar sensation of an engine and the feeling of glass against his head and leather beneath his hands. He didn’t bother opening his eyes right away, groggy from sleep and blissfully unaware that anything could possibly be amiss. As the years dragged on, Sam had learned to be lulled asleep by the hum of vehicles and the road rushing by instead of woken by it.

It was only when the sound of soft, cooing country music reached his ears that he started to realize something wasn’t right. His father, let alone Dean, could not abide by country music, going so far as to turn the radio off and driving in silence if nothing else was really playing. Rock music or bust seemed to be the Winchester motto, for better or worse.

Blinking wearily and peering into the dark interior of the car Sam shook his head a bit until he could make out, clear as day, that this was not the Impala. All at once he was awake, staring wide-eyed at the driver’s seat in front of him as icy fear stabbed through him, pinning him there in his seat.

His mouth opened and closed, his hands shaking as he remembered…Dean and his dad were on a hunt and he was supposed to be staying with Pastor Jim. They had gone on a hike, watched the sunset, until Sam was exhausted. Pastor Jim had left to go to a meeting, a hunter’s meeting he was pretty sure…leaving Sam alone. He’d been so exhausted he had passed out on the couch within minutes, sore and content.

The man driving wasn’t Pastor Jim, that much was obvious from the trucker hat he wore and in the brief flash of light from a passing car, he could see that the man looked old…haggard in a way Pastor Jim never was.

He didn’t know what to do.

Sam ran nimble fingers along the car door, feeling for the lock. It was pressed down, and he couldn’t pull it up, not that he really thought he’d be able to jump out, not unless he was very desperate. The backseat also seemed to be relatively abandoned so he ran his hands over his pockets, searching.

Sam pulled a pocket knife out and stared at the small weapon, the one his brother had insisted he carry at all times in lieu of a gun. All Sam knew was there was no way in hell he was going to knife the man, even though panic had started to settle inside him.

“You awake Samuel?”

He flinched, looking up to see dark eyes looking at him through the rear-view mirror. The man didn’t seem concerned that Sam was unable to answer, simply looked back at the road, shrugging as if everything was perfectly normal.

“You don’t have to worry boy, I’m not interested in hurtin’ ya. It’s your father I’ve got a problem with and well…its hard to ignore me when I’ve got his son.”

Sam’s heart was hammering, his palms having gone sweaty because he wasn’t stupid. The look in his eye was one Sam had seen before, usually from a distance behind the protection of glass and his big brother…there was something maniac and desperate about it, like the numerous victims they’d driven away from. At first he hadn’t understood why they looked so shell-shocked but ever since Dean came clean about the monsters….well.

Sam didn’t believe for a second that this man wouldn’t hurt him, not if it meant getting his father’s attention.

He almost felt bad for the man.

The sound of a phone ringing shrilly broke the quiet of the vehicle, prompting the man to let out an aggravated sigh, “that’d be him. I think we’ll get a bit further away before I answer him.”

Swallowing thickly, Sam squinted out the window, trying to make out any landmarks. Nothing, it was all field on one side and dense forest on the other. Gripping the knife tightly, he tried to calm down, tried to think of what Dean would do.

He’d keep the man talking. Try to figure out where they were and where they were going.

“What did he do?” the question came out shakier than Sam intended, a light tremor in the words.

The man let out a humorless laugh and the car seemed to groan as they sped up, “your father makes a lot of promises he can’t keep, you know that?” Sam clenched his jaw; the man’s voice having gone rough and angry.” Said he was gonna save my baby girl and not five hours later she’s bloody and lifeless in my arms-”

Lights flashed into the car, once, twice, three times and Sam twisted around to stare out the back of the car. The man cursed and he saw why, behind them were two familiar headlights speeding toward them on the otherwise abandoned highway.

For the first time since he woke up, the tightness in Sam’s chest abated because he knew who was behind the wheel of that car and who would be in the passenger seat. The man had started swearing and when Sam looked forward there was the flash of a gun.

He didn’t think, not really. The only thought on his mind was the fact that his dad and his brother had come for him and there was no way in hell they would fire on the vehicle when there was a chance they might hit Sam.

Looking down at the knife in his hand and the furious yelling of the man in the front seat, a man who seemed to have abruptly lost in mind, Sam made a choice. Diving forward, Sam brought the hilt down with practiced precision

There was a struggle for a minute as he reached up, but Sam slammed it down again and the man lost control of the vehicle making them swerve hard toward the trees. He hadn’t even thought of a seatbelt and he watched wide-eyed as they headed straight for a particularly large trunk.

The crash itself slammed Sam into the back of the seat, his neck twisting painfully and his face smashing into the headrest. There was the loud crunch of metal and blood as the man was flung forward into the windshield.

Sam was slumped against the seat, the smell of gasoline making him grimace as he reached for the door handle. Kicking it open he fell out onto the gas, his body sore and shaking from the adrenalin, let alone the ache in his head. Blinking up at the road, the wet grass seeping into his clothes, Sam watched as a familiar vehicle came to a screeching stop.

The doors swung open just as a heavy weight landed on his back, pushing the air from his lungs even as he kicked back uselessly. Voices rose in a complicated shout and then there was a gunshot and Sam was being lifted out from under the claustrophobic pressure and he was in Dean’s arms.

Before he knew it, they were kneeling several feet away, in the headlights of the Impala while Dean looked him over with wide-eyes, hands patting him down, “Sammy? Sammy talk to me, are you good?”

Sam didn’t get the chance to respond to his brother before he was being lifted back to his feet and into the arms of his father, who had the familiar scent of sweat, leather, and gunpowder, his calloused hands were on his face, his neck, “Sam, did he hurt you? Are you alright?”

Dean was behind him, one hand tight in the back of his shirt like he couldn’t bear to let Sam stray too far, even with their father right there. Sam’s head was spinning, aching and he wasn’t used to the intense, frantic voices around him.

Over his father’s shoulder Sam spotted the body laid out next to the car with Bobby and Pastor Jim standing over it. Something warm settled inside him, pushing out all the fear and adrenalin, replacing it was a sense of comfort.

“I’m okay,” he reassured his family. “I’m okay.”


End file.
